


O lekach i nadziei

by LadyLustful



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Wyciąganie logicznych konsekwencji z wydarzeń gry i charakteru postaci, albo i nie tak logicznych, femmeslash jeno implikowany, kobieca przyjaźń, trochę fluff, trochę gen, wzmiankowana wojna i polowania na czarownice
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trwają polowania na czarownice.<br/>Abigail znajduje schronienie i zajęcie w szpitalu Shani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O lekach i nadziei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts).



\- Wykluczone. Absolutnie wykluczone - głos Shani jest całkowicie spokojny, ale zimny i twardy. - Po pierwsze, znam ją od lat i wiem, do czego jest, a do czego nie jest zdolna. I mogę was zapewnić, że zauważyłabym, gdyby latała na ożogu i gotowała w kotle dzieci, o co tak chętnie oskarżacie czarownice. Po drugie - medyczka nie daje łowcy czarownic dojść do słowa - nie ma czasu na rzucanie uroków. Pracujemy tu dzień i noc, nie mamy czasu nawet czegoś zjeść, co dopiero... Gdyby znikała, choćby na chwilę, albo robiła cokolwiek podejrzanego, ktoś by to na pewno zauważył. Po trzecie, a z drugiego bezpośrednio wynikające, jest mi potrzebna tutaj, w szpitalu. Trwa zaraza, trwa wojna, i każdy, kto potrafi choćby zmienić bandaże, jest na wagę złota. Nie chcielibyście chyba, żeby pewnego dnia nie było komu was opatrywać? - zawoalowana groźba zawisa w powietrzu. - Po czwarte, nie macie żadnych dowodów. Zeznania kogoś, kto nawet nie jest pewien, co widział, się nie liczą. A wy powinniście być znacznie lepsi w odróżnieniu prawdy od pijackiej halucynacji.

Chwila przerwy. Kroki i szczęk zbroi tłumią kilka mieszających się głosów. Wreszcie Shani otwiera drzwi do gabinetu. Abigail podnosi głowę znad rozgniatanych w moździerzu ziół, spogląda na lekarkę z głębokim niepokojem.

\- I jak?

\- Poszli - mówi medyczka, wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Chyba uwierzyli, że ktoś taki jak ja nie ukrywałby przed nimi czarownicy.

\- Dziękuję ci - mówi wiedźma po chwili, kiedy Shani podchodzi do stołu. - Nie wiem, czy ci już dziękowałam, ale powinnam. Narażasz się łowcom czarownic, żeby ratować mi życie.

\- Nie narażam się. Nie przy mojej znajomości z Wielkim Mistrzem. Poza tym, jesteś mi tutaj potrzebna.

Palce lekarki, smukłe, blade, pachnące odurzająco alkoholem i odkażającymi ziołami, dotykają skroni Abigail, czule prześlizgują się po chustce przykrywającej jej rude włosy.

\- A teraz do roboty, lekarstwo się przecież samo nie zrobi.


End file.
